Automobiles are provided with a hand brake which is normally used to prevent the auotomobile from slipping when starting to move uphill from a stop on a slope. When the automobile is equipped with a friction clutch the drive has to coordinate the release of the hand brake in combination with the release of the clutch pedal and the depression of the accelerator pedal, all of which requires a certain degree of skill.
In view of the aforesaid difficulty with conventional hand brakes, this invention offers a novel, easily operable brake operating device to keep the automobile from slipping when starting to move uphill from a stop on a slope.